That Night
by Skeledog Lover
Summary: Why are Sodapop and Darry so close? Well, it started on the day that their parents died. No incest.


**That Night...**

**Sodapop POV**

He didn't think we could hear him. I heard him. I could hear his pain and suffering projected in every piteous sob. The walls weren't very thin, but, he wasn't being very quiet, either. Ponyboy was asleep next to me, oblivious to the world around him, though tears stained his cheeks from that day. That day had started out so nicely. Mom had made a chocolate cake. Dad had been sitting at the table, drinking his coffee. Ponyboy was smiling and happy... and Darry had been planning for his future. Then Dad asked the dreaded question. The question that none of us knew would shatter our family forever.

"Honey, are you taking the bus to work or do you want me to drop you off?"

I almost wished now that she had said she would take the bus, but that would have left her alone at the end of the day, crying over losing dad. Mom wouldn't have been able to handle that. It was better that they went together. I held back a sob and blinked as my eyes began to water. It would have been better if neither had to be taken from us. Our family would be together, and the guys would be here, spending the night, my little brother wouldn't be in so much pain... and my older brother... well, my older brother wouldn't have to take on so much responsibility. Darry wouldn't have to hurt so much.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read: 11:37

Darry had been crying for twenty minutes by now. I sighed, standing up. I made sure that the blankets were tight around Ponyboy, so he would be comfortable, then made my way out the door and towards Darry's room.

His crying grew louder as I approached his door. I went in silently, cringing slightly at the creak the door made. Darry didn't seem to notice. He was curled up, with only his t-shirt and boxers on, clutching onto a pillow, and crying. I sat down on the bed and Darry's eyes locked onto mine. I saw so much sadness and loss in those eyes. I knew that look was reflected in mine, too. His face was red and tears streamed readily down his face.

I laid down next to him, and pulled him close to me, letting him cry into my shoulder. He hadn't cried when the police officers told him. The gang was there. He couldn't.

He held tightly onto me, throwing the pillow against the dresser across the room. It was almost like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go... My eyes widened with sudden realization, and I held onto him tighter than before. I suddenly understood Darry. I understood him in a way that probably no one had. I understood why he hadn't cried. He had to be strong for me and Pony. I understood why he turned down an aunt who had called and asked to take us for a while so he could finish school. He couldn't split us up now. We were all we had left.

"Go ahead, Darry. Cry. I'm here. I'll be here. I'm here for you." I murmured in his ear. This brought on a whole new wave of tears.

Finally, after about an hour, he stopped shaking and crying. He sat up, wiping his eyes, and looked at me. He looked young then. He was young. He was just a young boy who had lost his parents. But, he tried to compose himself.

"You don't always have to be strong." I told him.

He sighed sadly. "I have to, Soda. If I'm not strong, we'll all fall apart. I can't let that happen."

"But, that ain't up to you. It's up to all of us. And, I'll be damned if I'll let us fall apart now."

He gave a small grin at that. "And then there's Ponyboy..."

"He ain't gonna fall apart, so long as he has us, Pony can't fall apart. I know neither of us will let him. He's got us for support, right?"

"Yeah... he's got us..."

He was looking down so I forced him to look at me. "And, you've got me, Darry. You've got me for support, too."

He hugged me and I hugged back tightly, clenching onto him desperately, because I knew now more than ever that you never know when it will be the last time you see someone special to you.

"I know I've got you, Sodapop." He whispered. "I know."

**No, I didn't actually do this instead of updating Alternate. This story just came to me while thinking and overanalyzing the inner workings of 'The Outsiders' gang so... yeah. Review! And, please do not have the review be a request to update another story. I'm working as fast as my muses will allow.**


End file.
